Dragon's Reign
by Silvergrace
Summary: In the heat of battle atop the Throat of the World a portal opens up and swallows up both the Dragonborn and the World Eater. When the Dragonborn finally comes too he finds himself not only face to face with strangers, but in a whole other world with its own set of problems. Can he not only defeat Alduin, but help these people stop a civil war and end a Blight before it's too late?
1. When Forces Collide

A/N: Hi readers! For those of you who followed my previous story "Of That We Seek" here is finally that new story I was talking about. Thank you for being so patient! Here we have a male Dragonborn battling Alduin at the Throat of the World with some interesting twists I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p>The wind howled fiercely all around forming a blizzard that would leave any mortal man blinded. Barely able to see even his own long sword held out defensively before him the Dragonborn kept his dark eyes darting all around to try and catch a glimpse of the beast. He didn't know exactly how he came to be here, at this time, at this place, in this situation. Before all this he had just been another nobody that had happened to have been caught for trying to pass the border, for trying to get back to Cyrodiil to avoid all the war that had been tearing up the land and apparently they saw that as such a crime that they gave him the death penalty. The Imperial army didn't even give him a chance to explain himself. They didn't give a damn about what happened to him. Why bother when it was just so much easier to send him to his execution? But that day he wasn't executed. He was somehow spared putting him on a path of destiny, uncertain of where exactly it might lead him. The day that had changed his life had happened a little less than a year ago and now all he knew was he was simply here on this mountaintop at the Throat of the World. He was at the place where it all began and where he hoped to put an end to it all.<p>

"Come now, Dovahkiin!" a roar of thunder echoed all around beating through his very skull as he tried to locate the owner of the voice that hid beyond the haze of piercing ice that bit into his exposed skin. "Let us see how well you fair without the help of your comrades."

That was right-what seemed like moments ago he had been in Sovngarde, the realm of the dead for Nordic warriors who had proven their mettle in battle and were welcomed into after death. Spirits of the deceit would enjoy the rest of eternity mead-drinking, feasts and contests of physical prowess once entering the Hall of Valor there. Alduin, the devourer of worlds, had retreated there to regain his strength to devour the souls of the dead that were his means of gaining power. But he, the Dragonborn, had followed after him and entered Sovngarde where he united with Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Hakon One Eye and Felldir the Old. These were the three heroes of Skyrim that had originally faced the great dragon and had cast him out of their time with the power of an Elder Scroll. Together with his and their combined Thu'ums they were able to face Alduin with a great advantage to hopefully end his existence once and for all. Victory was just within their grasps when the dragon had Thu'umed an ear piercing shout that had casted him and Alduin out of Sovngarde and back into the world of the living onto the great mountain peak.

"It is you who should be on your guard, Alduin," he retorted bravely as he, right now, was the one with the disadvantage. "For, if memory serves me right, it was you who fled the battlefield last."

His words seemed to have irked his enemy, "Have no fear," Alduin told him with superior confidence. "For this time I shall not leave until nothing of you remains but ashes!"

Not if he had anything to say about it. "Those are some big words coming from a coward!"

The insult was not taken all too well by the dragon that held himself far above lesser mortals like himself and Alduin let out a shout of outrage that made the very mountain shake in his fury. The Dragonborn knew that Alduin was going to retaliate in the worst way possible and he was sure that the dragon wouldn't be truly satisfied until the beast had his jaws locked around him as he struggled with his last dying breath. If he was going to do something to prevent that fate then he had better act fast.

"LOK VAH KOOR!" The Dragonborn shouted at the wind yielding to his Thu'um clearing the skies before and around him. He had just enough time to see Alduin come swooping down upon him. Mouth opened wide and sharp teeth glistening as he headed right for him. With Alduin closing the gap between them, the Dragonborn knew that he didn't have enough time to voice another shout before the dragon was upon him. He took two quick strides back before pulling out his shield strapped to his back that he hoped would at least provide him some protection against those dagger like fangs. Alduin let out a furious battle cry just has he was a wing beat away and the Dragonborn followed suit. He screamed his heart out in the heat of battle for victory, for justice, and for the survival of all of Nirn. He screamed to the heavens to Akatosh, to Talos, to all the Nine Divines for them to let him win this fight not just for his sake, but for every man, woman, and child that was depending on him to put an end to the World Eater. For them he would make sure that his voice would reach those all across Skyrim. He would make sure that the whole world heard him.

Alduin was now just a heartbeat way from him when a bright flash of light appeared engulfing both himself and Alduin who seemed to have been clearly taken off guard at the phenomenon that was happening around them. The Dragonborn braced himself for the collision that he was sure to feel when Alduin collided into him. But the pain never came; instead he was greeted to a sea of darkness that swallowed him whole.

* * *

><p>Paarthurnax was just coming into view of the mountaintop when he saw the two engaged in battle. Having been off hunting for his evening meal Paarthurnax had to end his hunt short when he heard the Shouts of battle and he swiftly made his way to investigate the tremors he felt. Tasting out the voices on the wind he instantly recognized the Thu'ums belonging to that of Alduin and Dovahkiin. With that knowledge in mind Paarthurnax quickened his wing stride.<p>

_I'm on my way, Dovahkiin, just hold strong till I get there._

Closing in on the range of the peak he then saw Alduin swoop down to confront Dovahkiin head on and then he saw a brilliant flash of light blinding both dragon and human from his sight. As the light grew it formed itself into a pillar that opened up to the heavens above for only a moment before it collapsed on itself, dimming and vanishing out of sight taking both parties along with it.

"Dovahkiin!" Paarthurnax roared out to him hoping to receive any sort of response. Flying over the mountain now he looked down on the battlefield that the Imperial had stood not just moments ago to find no trace of them left behind.

Paarthunax was speechless. _What… What magic is at play here?_


	2. At a Time Out of Place

After searching the surrounding area thoroughly to make certain that Dovahkiin had not simply been thrown back by the magical forces that had mysterious gathered, Paarthurnax stood perched on top of the dragon wall looking down upon the Greybeards that he had summoned to the mountain's peak. But no trace of Dovahkiin was found nor of Alduin and then finally came to the conclusion that the two of them had truly vanished.

After hearing his explanation of the events that had recently taken place Arngeir, the only one of the four Greybeards capable of speech without using the Thu'um, spoke.

"So the Dragonborn is gone leaving no trace of him behind," he mused. "Please, explain again to me what happened here, Master," he asked still unable to wrap his mind around how such a spectacle could have happened.

"All I saw was Dovahkiin deep in battle with Alduin. Then a pillar of light opened up to the skies, and once it diminished they were both gone," Paarthurnax's deep voice rumbled over them.

Arngeir sighed deeply, while his fellow Greybeards simply nodded in reply to their Master's words. The others, Borri, Einarth and Wulfgar, voices were so powerful that they rarely spoke because so much as a single word from any one of them had enough power to shake the exterior of High Hogarth, their sanctuary that sat just short of the peak of the Throat of the World, the tallest mountain in all of Skyrim.

"This is a troubling matter indeed, but why was the Dragonborn here? I thought he went to Sovngarde to pursue Alduin. How did they come to be here?"

Paarthurnax had been wondering this as well, since he had seen Dovahkiin with his own eyes enter the gateway to Sovngarde. "Alduin must have brought the two of them here. Perhaps he wasn't as strong as he thought he would be in Sovngarde."

"You may be right," Arngeir agreed as the other Greybeards shook their heads in agreement. For what other force would be powerful enough to bring both entities here? "Have you perhaps witnessed this type of phenomenal before?" he asked knowing that their Master was as old as time itself.

Paarthurnax thought on his answer, "I have seen many kinds of magic performed in my lifetime, but none such as this."

"Paarthurnax!"

Hearing his name Paarthurnax turned his gaze up towards the heavens to see a familiar red dragon circling above.

"Odahviing," he returned as his fellow dovah began his descent to land a short distance away from himself and the Greybeards.

"I heard the Shouts from halfway across Skyrim. I came as fast as my wings allowed," Odahviing explained with great haste eager to receive answers to his questions. "What has happened here? What was the source of that eerie glow?" Like Paarthurnax he too saw the great pillar of light even with the distance between him and the mountain at the time it occurred.

"It is Dovahkiin, Odahviing. He and Alduin have vanished without a trace."

"I shall go after them," Odahviing announced.

"Don't be so rash Odahviing!" Paarthurnax snapped. "Did you not listen to a word I just said? We don't even know what has happened let alone where the two have gone. For now we must decide on our next course of action if we are to find and help Dovahkiin."

Paarthurnax knew that Odahviing was the rashest of all dovahs, which was his downfall at having being captured by Dovahkiin in Whiterun so that he might find the whereabouts of Alduin. Odahviing witnessing Dovahkiin's Thu'um in the event had come to respect the mortal of his strength and mastery of the dovah shouts.

Odahviing was restless, "We must assist Dovahkiin in his fight against Alduin. There is no time to sit here and do nothing. Not when there is something to be done. It is of the utmost importance that we go after him."

"And just where do you expect us to go when we have no leads to follow?" Paarthurnax countered. Odahviing was eons old yet he still had a long ways to go to master the art of patience. You would think with his immortality that he would take the time to practice it.

Arngeir stepped in. "Please, calm yourself, Odahviing. Yes, it is of great importance that we save the Dragonborn from whatever misfortune has befallen him. But it is also important for us to know the cause of this phenomenal and the reasons beyond it if we are to be of any help."

Odahviing growled in irritation. "Patience has never been my strong suit."

"How well I know of that, Odahviing," Paarthurnax agreed. "But you are right on one point-we must act fast if we are to help Dovahkiin."

"I agree," Arngeir said. "Might I suggest that a visit to the College of Winterhold is of the necessity for our current predicament? The mages there will most likely have a better understanding of what has triggered the events here. They not only have the knowledge, but a large collection of resources and a wide web of connections that we are just not able to provide."

The Greybeards themselves had little connection to those that lived their lives down on the land below them, but that is the price they paid for their solitude to live their lives by the way of The Voice. But the Dragonborn they knew was a member of the College and that he had friends and contacts there. Surely when they explained their situation the mages would help them solve this mystery that they found themselves with.

"Then let us be off," announced Odahviing with excitement. "I will take you to Winterhold myself. We cannot afford to waste any time."

* * *

><p>The Dragonborn began to stir waking to the ringing in his ears, an impossibly annoying sound, that he wished would stop already. He was still in the dark, his eyelids heavy refusing to open at his command. But soon the ringing in his mind began to form into words and he was able to make out the sounds of voices and distant barking. As his mind began to clear a little more he started focusing more on the voices.<p>

"Wonder what he ran into to get all beat up like that?" It was a man's voice with a bit of an accent to it, but none that he could place to the many different races that occupied Skyrim. It wasn't a thick accent like the Nords possessed but more along the lines of Imperial.

_"Beat up?",_ he thought. Yes, he remembered now. He had been fighting Alduin on the Throat of the World and then… nothing. He remembered nothing of what had transpired next. Was Alduin dead or he himself? Was he in Sovngarde? All that he remembered of the battle was a blinding flash of light before falling into darkness. But he didn't feel the harsh bitter cold of the mountain as he would expect to feel. Instead he felt warmth, a warmth that he gladly welcomed. From that he could smell the smoky scent of wood burning and could hear crackling in its hearth. There was also something soft underneath him perhaps an animal hide of sorts. There was the slight rustling of leaves, sounds of birds quietly singing their songs and crickets chirping along with various other sounds around him. Wherever he was, he sure was not on the Throat of the World.

Again the voices spoke. "Maker, only knows. This young man should just be thankful that he is still breathing." This voice was older and wiser than the other. It was the voice of a woman strong in her words, but gentle all the same. But what was this Maker she spoke of?

"Is he going to be alright, Wynne?" he heard the man from before ask.

Wynne, that must be the name of the woman that had just spoken of him. "I've done all I can for the moment. The rest is up to him."

So he was alive and that only meant that Alduin was alive as well. He had to get to him while he was still weak. He had to slay the World Eater while he had the chance before he escaped from his grasp once again.

"What a strange looking man though," he heard a woman with a thick accent wonder out loud. It was like no other he heard before from his travels. "The armor he wears is unlike any I have seen before."

His armor. He couldn't feel the weight of it on him, where had it gotten to? If he was going to face Alduin once more he definitely needed the protection of his armor to shield him against the dragon's mighty shouts of fire and ice. He tried to move his limbs, but a sharp pain spiked up his leg causing him to grunt out in surprise.

"Hush, Leliana, he's waking up."

The Dragonborn opened his eyes to see an elderly woman kneeling over him. She was dressed in robes and immediately saw that she was a mage. But her robes looked to be too thin to be able to protect her from Skyrim's harsh environment. Would she not be freezing from the cold that she would come to find in her travels? Could she be from the College? If so, then he had never once seen her around the vicinity and he was the Arch-mage of all people.

The woman looked at him with worry in her startling blue eyes, while gently pressing a hand to his chest to prevent him from sitting upright. "It is best for you not to move, stranger. You still have many injuries that I have not yet been able to heal."

But he didn't care about his injuries. At the moment he only cared about one thing and one thing only.

"Where is he?" he asked hoarsely, his throat nearly bone dry from lack of hydration. "Where is Alduin?"

"Calm yourself, lad," she tried to sooth him. "Who is this Alduin you speak of?"

The Dragonborn gave a humorless laugh coughing as he did. Was this real? Was he truly speaking to someone that did not know the most feared name in all of Skyrim?

"Is that a joke?" he rasped, "I speak of none other than the World Eater himself, Alduin. There is not a person in all of Skyrim that has not heard his name."

The man who was somewhat out of his line of vision as he stared up at the tree canopy above him spoke again. "Skyrim? Are you sure he is alright, Wynne, and not a little loopy in the head?"

The woman simply ignored the comment and only focused on her patient. "You are in Ferelden, dear boy. Have you no memory of where you are?"

Ferelden? Where was that? Not once on all the maps that he had poured over in his travels did that name appear. "I don't know what your game is here, lady, but I have no time for your mind games. I know there is no place called Ferelden in Skyrim or in the entire Empire nor Tamriel. Now tell me where you put my armor and I'll be on my way." He sat up despite the old woman's protests causing him to sharply breath in as he felt the true extent of his injuries.

"If I were you I would be a little more grateful to the woman who had probably just saved your miserable life. " He turned his attention to the owner of the voice and he saw a young fair haired woman with bright golden eyes. The way she dressed was barely modest and reminded him of the Foresworn and how they clothed themselves harshly with pelts from wild game. But if the words she spoke were true and this woman beside him really did save his life then he owed her more than he could afford.

The elder woman steeled her look, "I speak the truth, boy." And the Dragonborn knew she did for he could see the truth there in her eyes.

"I can tell that you do speak true. Then I owe you a debt of gratitude, miss. Forgive me I am just… confused." His mind was still somewhat fogged and his vision a little murky. What a state he was in.

"It's alright," her gaze softened, "but before you go running off I highly suggest that you lie here and rest awhile before you do any moving around. Regain your strength; you still have a few minor wounds and a broken leg." A broken leg? Since when did that happen to him?

"Aye," he agreed reluctantly, but didn't lie back down. He would rest enough till his sight cleared and then he would take his leave. He couldn't afford to postpone going after Alduin.

Looking at his surroundings the Dragonborn could see that he clearly wasn't in Skyrim. It was night hour and the evergreens that covered this land blocked his view of the dark sky above. Green leafy trees were few in Skyrim. The environment here was far too warm even for summer standards of the typically cold northern land he was used to. As he looked around the encampment the Dragonborn saw that he was in the company of a traveling party of five individuals. Two men and three women. By the looks of their clothing and gear they didn't look like your typical farm travelers going off to sell their crops at market. These folk appeared to be adventurers of sorts for they wore armor and carried staffs, swords and other weaponry on their persons. Whether they meant him any harm or not remained unclear at the moment.

"Who are you all?" he asked seeing a rather large man a short distance away staring at him with suspicion.

The elder mage spoke, "I am Wynne," she introduced, "This is Leliana," directing his attention to the bright red head girl next to her. "Over there, by the fire, is Sten and Morrigan," the large man that wouldn't take his eyes off him and the Foresworn looking woman that addressed him earlier.

"And I'm Alistair," the Dragonborn turned to see a young man with spiky dirty-blond hair smile in greeting at him.

The Dragonborn was about to reply when a large dog suddenly got in his face panting heavily with its large tongue lolled out.

"And that's Bane," Alistair said. "Sorry, he's just really friendly. He was the one who found you, actually. So, now, just who might you be?"

Guess it was his time to introduce himself to these folk. "My name is Kydin."

"Well, Kydin, do you remember how you got yourself in such a sore state?"

Kydin remembered all too well, "I was in battle, but I do not know how I came to be here," he sighed in frustration. "You say that I am in Ferelden. Is that the name of this land?"

"Yes," the woman Wynne answered, "it is the name of the country that you are in."

That knowledge didn't help Kydin's situation at all, "Then I am a lot further away from home than I had thought," he said mostly to himself.

"You mentioned the word "Skyrim" before. I take it that is the name of your homeland?" she asked.

"Aye."

"I have never heard of such a place," Alistair commented. "It must be very far away if we have never heard of it."

"More than you know", Kydin thought. That light on the Throat of the World-just where exactly had it taken him? And what had been the cause of it? There were too many questions and not enough answers.

Wynne noticed the trouble look on his face, "And you don't remember coming to this land?"

"I recall little," Kydin admitted. "All I remember was seeing a light and then complete darkness." The more he thought about it the more confused he became about his whole situation. If he wasn't in Tamriel, was he even anywhere in of all of Nirn? And, if not, then was he somehow in another world or another plain of existence? Thinking about the possibility made Kydin think back to when he had read about the Oblivion Crisis from two hundred years ago, about the Hero of Kvatch. In the records they said that the Hero had traveled to multiple plains of Oblivion to stop the Daerdra from destroying the world. He would have to take this into consideration as well as all the other possible theories and ideas that were swimming in his mind. But right now Kydin had to leave for no matter where he was he still had Alduin to take care of. If he himself was brought here by that eerie light then no doubt it had brought Alduin here as well.

"I thank you for all that you have done, but I now I must be on my way. I have delayed long enough as it is."

"Are you crazy? You are still injured. At least have a little common sense," Alistair tried to reason with him. "You do have a broken leg, after all."

Wynne agreed, "Please, Kydin, I urge you to rest for the night at least or you risk opening your wounds again. There is still plenty I haven't been able to heal."

"That will be of no issue for me," Kydin replied for he felt that he had regained a small amount of strength to do what he needed to do. Casting a simple healing spell on himself he felt the warmth of his magic flow over him and heal whatever broken bones or torn muscle tissue that Wynne hadn't been able to treat. The silence that he received from the others made him question whether or not displaying his talents in front of these strangers was the best idea.

"You're a mage," Wynne gaped.

"So are you," Kydin stated plainly as he proceeded to stand up testing his now fully mended leg.

"You don't look like any mage I've ever seen," the redhead said.

"I'll second that," Alistair agreed, "Don't you all wear robes with the long skirts?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I prefer to rely on a heavy set of armor to protect me than a flimsy piece of fabric." Though many mages at the College wore their own set of robes most of them were enchanted to at least provide some protection to their wearers. Kydin would wear them if he remained at the College for a time, but when he was out exploring the land he always relied on a good set of armor to help him survive his travels.

Alistair thought on his words for a moment before replying, "Hmmm, good point."

"I am a lot of things, a warrior mostly." Kydin explained. "A mage just happens to be one of them."

"So you are just going to leave?" Wynne asked obviously concerned. "But your injuries…"

"Have been taken care of," he tried to reassure her though she didn't look convinced. If only his status back at the College would mean anything to her then perhaps she wouldn't doubt his abilities so. "You need not worry over my well being any longer. Now my armor, if you please."

Alistair studied his condition before sighing in defeat, "Sure," he said going over to one of the pitched tents, "but about your armor…" he drifted off as he lifted up a piece of armor that appeared to be Kydin's chest plate. "Well, I'm no expert, but it seems to be pretty well damaged."

He was right as Kydin looked at the piece. It was misshaped and dented in various places. Some of the scales had even fallen off to his disappointment. Decorative pieces that gave the armor a menacing and hardened combat look such as the horns and various sizes of teeth that he had salvaged from the corpses of dragons were either broken or badly chipped. If the main chest plate was in this bad of condition Kydin could only imagine the state the rest of his gear was in. But surely it wasn't in this condition when he had been battling Alduin on top of the Throat of the World or maybe he just hadn't notice it in the heat of battle. Whatever happened it sadden Kydin greatly for this set was the first set of Dragon armor he had ever crafted with skilled perfection and he was mighty proud of it. It showed just how far he had come in his journey over the past year and how fierce of a warrior and how skilled of a blacksmith he had become.

Kydin sighed heavily as Alistair handed it to him. "Aye, you're right," his armor was in great need of some mending, "but I will take what protection it can still provide. Tell me, are you lot familiar with dragons?"

"Hmm, let's see, big flying reptilian creatures with sharp teeth? Yes, I'd say we know of them," Alistair said his voiced laced with humor.

Kydin was somewhat relieved that at least this world wasn't void of dragons. It would save him from having to explain what the giant beast was. "Have you seen a pure black one recently or have a least heard one nearby?"

Wynne looked at him a bit worried. Perhaps she was just wondering how his injuries where faring and not the fact that he was thinking about going up against a dragon in his condition. "No, the area around here has been pretty quiet. Nothing but the sound of songbirds and crickets filling the air tonight."

That's right, it was night-time. Kydin thought that he must be losing track of time for he couldn't remember what time of day it was in his last moments on the Throat of the World. "Just when did you find me?"

Wynne looked thoughtfully before answering, "A few hours ago at most. We found you here just an hour or two before sunset."

That didn't bode well for Kydin. If he had been unconscious for a handful of hours then there would be no way he could track down Alduin now. It was too dark out with no telling exactly what creatures roamed this land and not to mention what stalked the shadows of the night. He would be walking around blind and his armor, his means of protection, was unfortunately in horrible condition.

"I see," he mused. "Figures, he would be long gone by now. That or maybe he isn't here at all." It was a possibility to consider, but not one that he would be taking chances with.

Lost in his own thoughts Kydin didn't notice how much he was staring off into space until Alistair spoke "Sooooooo," he stretched trying to lessen the awkward silence that had settled, "Is this dragon a part of some sort of quest you're on?"

Kydin thought on his question for a moment. Alduin had escaped from him twice now so, no, this was more than just a quest. Perhaps at one point at the beginning when he was unsure about his role as Dragonborn and what it meant to be that, but now it was something a little more personal.

"Quest?" he repeated out loud releasing a mocking laugh more for himself than anything. "No, I wouldn't call it that exactly," he paused, "More like a dragon hunt."


	3. The Path Unclear

A/N: Hi everybody! One of the more popular comments I've been getting lately with this story is "Where is the Hero of Ferelden?" Sorry folks but concerning this particular tale there isn't one as I wanted to focus on the friendship and brotherhood that will come to forge between my Dragonborn and the young Warden. Just think of the Darkspawn Chronicles DLC from Dragon Age Origins with a Dragonborn thrown into the mix.

Also so excited about all the support I'm already getting for this story when it has barely begun! Keep reading all you readers! Luv you guys ;)

* * *

><p>Tolfdir, the second senior mage in charge at the College of Winterhold, sat behind his desk in his office trying to appear somewhat calm. With Kydin, the Archmage, absent for more important and dire matters that left him in charge of the school of arcane to deal with requests from the Jarls across Skyrim, approving experiment proposals, supervising new members of the College and making sure that they were being taught the right material. And that was only naming a handful of the responsibilities. Though Tolfdir had been at the College of Winterhold for many years now assisting Kydin with running the College and having vast experience dealing with everything from missing students to spell malfunctions to undead causing havoc around the school, he had never once in all his years with the College had something like this on his hands.<p>

"Your arrival has caused quiet a ruckus here at the College, Arngeir." That's right, the visitor before him was none other than one of the infamous Greybeards. Not once in all the College history had something like this been recorded in playing host to such a unique guest. It was beyond rare for a Greybeard to come down from his mountaintop at the Throat of the World.

"Yes, I know our arrival was unexpected," said Arngeir who looked out a nearby window down at the commotion below in the courtyard. "But it was indeed urgent that we come to you."

Tolfdir didn't need to look out the window to know what all the ruckus was about. "Yes, that dragon of yours in the courtyard is certainly putting the mages here on edge." Everyone had been thrown into chaos when they saw the great red dragon begin to descend upon the College. Since the sighting of dragons across Skyrim earlier in the year there had been a few dragon attacks on the school of arcane. Tolfdir knew about Kydin being the Dragonborn and hopefully once things were settled with Alduin once and for all there would be time to make the necessary repairs to the building's structure.

"I apologize for that," the Greybeard said sincerely. "But you have my word that Odahviing will not harm anyone here at the College unless any should provoke him."

Tolfdir hoped that none of the new younger members would be foolish enough to attempt such a thing. The older and more experienced members knew better, though as frightened as they were Tolfdir saw them earlier admiring the dragon from a safe distance once Arngeir had introduced himself in the courtyard. And by the looks of it the great dragon was basking in all of the attention.

"So, what is it that is so urgent that one of the Greybeards from High Hrothgar would come here off his mountaintop?" he asked eager to know the answer to his question since his unusual guest had stepped into his study.

Arngeir looked away from the window to look him right in the eye. "The Dragonborn has disappeared."

"Kydin is gone?" Tolfdir asked shocked at the news.

Granted, he knew the lad was adventurous and went on many dangerous quests, but he always came back no matter how difficult the task. With the reputation that Kydin had it was hard to believe that such a fate would have befallen him.

Arngeir gave the mage a questioning look at having heard him refer to the Dragonborn by his first name. "You knew him well?"

Apparently, the Greybeard was unaware of Kydin's status here at the College. "Aye, I know him very well. He is the Archmage of the college, after all."

Arngeir sighed. "The Dragonborn appears to be making himself well known in Skyrim and not just in name."

"So, were has Kydin gone?" Tolfdir asked getting back to the topic at hand. "What has happened to him?"

"What's wrong with Kydin?"

Hearing the familiar voice Tolfdir turned to see whom it was exactly that had intruded on their conversation. Standing timidly in the doorway to his office, that had originally been closed, was a dunmer woman clothed in purple mage robes.

"Brelyna, what are you doing coming into my office?"

Brelyna wrung her hands nervously. "Forgive me, Tolfdir, but I saw our guest here arrive on dragon back and thought that Kydin might be in trouble. He is, isn't he? Why else would a Greybeard be here?"

"Who is she?" Arngeir asked intrigued at seeing the young dunmer woman, or Dark Elves as they are more commonly referred to. It was obvious that she knew the Dragonborn on some personal level.

"She is a fellow colleague," Tolfdir explained waving the girl further into the room. Brelyna stepped in closing the door behind her before slowly walking over to join the Greybeard and senior enchanter. "Brelyna, this is Arngeir," he introduced before addressing the Greybeard. "Brelyna is a very close friend of Kydin's."

"Pleasure," Arngeir greeted, "though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Same," she returned. "I have never met a Greybeard before. So, what has happened? What has become of Kydin?" she asked quickly eager for answers.

Tolfdir looked to the man expectantly. "Arngeir was just about to tell me."

The Greybeard appeared hesitant. "This information is not for just anyone's ears, Tolfdir."

"It is alright, Arngeir," the mage assured him. "Brelyna can be trusted. She is not only a close friend of the Archmage, but she is also a bright and talented mage herself."

Brelyna turned away slightly in embarrassment at the compliment. "You flatter me, Tolfdir."

"I only speak the truth, my dear," Tolfdir smiled before getting back to business. "Now let us hear what our guest has to say."

As Arngeir explained the situation the two of them listened intently with no one noticing the presence that lurked outside the room eavesdropping in on their private discussion.

_So the Archmage has disappeared, eh? I'll have to find out more information before I inform the guild._

* * *

><p>Kydin stood at the edge of the camp in a small clearing that had been hidden from the previous night's darkness. It was the early hours of the morning and he hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep all night as he was troubled by his thoughts.<p>

_Where to go from here?_ he wondered to himself as the first rays of dawn began to peek over the horizon revealing a vast rolling landscape. In the far distance Kydin could see a strip of jagged land jutting out from the earth, which he surmised was a mountain range. He wondered if they were as big as the vast mountain peaks back in Skyrim. But where to go from here, well, that was exactly what Kydin had been trying to figure out. He needed to make repairs, stock up on supplies, maybe replace some equipment… and from there, what? He didn't know this strange land, had not the resources nor the contacts that he had back in Skyrim. Just how was he going to locate and track down the great World Eater?

The sun had now fully risen over the horizon.

"You're up awfully early."

Kydin was startled out of his thoughts turning slightly to see the man, Alistair, walk up beside him where he too set eyes on the rapidly rising sun.

Kydin returned his gaze forward, "I've gotten more than my share of rest." Lies, he was bone dead tired, but he would never admit that to someone he was expecting to slit his throat at any moment. Kydin was still a bit unsettled with this lot of folk even though they had rescued him and had possibly saved his life. But trust was earned not given.

"I see that you have no trouble moving around," Alistair commented. "Does that mean you will be leaving our company?"

"I've delayed long enough. I need to get my weapons and armor repaired if I am going to pursue Alduin."

"Ah, yes, your dragon friend. So, where will you go?"

Now that was just the problem, wasn't it? "Don't know," he admitted. "I'll probably find the nearest town and find a forge. Could you point me in the right direction? I am unfortunately unfamiliar with the layout of the land."

"Listen, why don't you travel with us for the time being?" Alistair offered. "You seem a decent enough man as long as you promise not to slit our throats at night," he joked.

Kydin couldn't help, but smile slightly, "Just as long as you promise that none of you are going to plant a dagger in my back when I'm not looking."

"Ah, so you do have a sense of humor. Good. You'll need it if you are going to survive the company of our merry group. We are heading west to the village of Haven, not that that really means anything to you with you being new to Ferelden and all. From what our map tells us we are not far from there. A two days journey at the most. They might have a forge there you can use and you could probably load up on any other supplies you might need for that dragon hunt of yours."

Kydin considered his offer. He would have a guide and if Alistair was right about what he said he could load up on anything he would be needing for his journey. It made an awful lot of sense though there were a few doubts about this group. But he saw no other option that wouldn't cause him to wander around the land pointlessly for days on end.

"I guess there is no other choice, is there?" he asked out loud. "Divines only know where that bastard is now." He looked to the sky to find it void of cloud with no dragon in sight. "Very well, I will accompany you and your party to this Haven. After that… well I guess we'll see what happens."


	4. Unsettling Theories

Once the party finished with their morning routine they quickly packed up camp and continued their journey west in the direction that Kydin had seen the mountain range earlier that morning. After spending a few hours on the road that they called the "Imperial Highway" he saw that the land here was very different compared to the harsh cold frigid terrain of Skyrim. Here the land so far appeared to be fairly flat to allow for easy travel while in Skyrim the ground was cold and rocky providing travelers with many difficulties depending on the weather. Also the temperature here was far warmer than what Kydin was used to. Was it like this all year round or was this just the height of summer of their yearly seasons? As strange as Kydin found it to be in this new land he couldn't help but compare it to the land he once called home. Recalling snippets of memories from his childhood Kydin thought back on the days in his native land, Cyrodiil. How he remembered the season of autumn with its crisp days of ever changing colour. The vibrant colors the leaves would turn during those few short months was a sight to behold. Back in Cyrodiil it was easy to tell which season was which. In Skyrim the seasons weren't so obvious. It was always cold up in the northern lands, but he didn't mind it. Though there were times every now and then where you were fortunate enough to enjoy the weather of a typical spring day.

Walking with the group Kydin found himself in the middle of the party with Alistair's dog Bane trotting ahead of them with his master and Wynne leading the way, followed by himself, Morrigan, and Leliana, and finally with the great giant Sten bringing up the rear.

"You look very odd," Leliana commented looking at him very closely inspecting his dented armor.

Kydin sighed inwardly. The little redheaded woman had somehow decided to attach herself to him making random comments now and again while attempting to start up a conversation with him. Kydin knew her game, but right now he wasn't one for playing, not when he had so much on his mind. He was trying to get all the jumbled thoughts in his mind somewhat organized. So you could imagine how, at the moment, the girl was starting to get on Kydin's nerves with her endless prattle. He thanked the Nines that Morrigan wasn't so chatty.

"Oh, really?" he asked with a touch of sarcasm.

"Yes," Leliana brighten with the thought of her thinking she had finally coaxed him to speak. "Your weapon, your armor, you look like you're from a whole other world."

_You have no idea_,he thought to himself.

Alistair looked back at the two seeing Kydin's reluctance in participating in the conversation. "Looks like we've just adopted another Sten into our group." Kydin knew what he meant. Not once since Kydin had been with the group had he heard the giant speak. He guessed that Sten was more of a man of action than words.

Wynne chuckled at Alistair's comment, "Leliana, give the poor lad some space."

"But look at his armor," she continued despite the elder woman's advice. "Can you honestly say, Wynne, that you have ever seen armor like that before. And it's so white, what sort of material is it made out of? It looks like very solid protection, but the coloring is so odd. Is it something only found in your homeland or—"

Kydin cut her off, "That's because it is made out of human bone," he said seriously.

Leliana was appalled, "W—Wh—What?" she stuttered.

Kydin remained silent for all but a moment before he laughed, "Sorry, couldn't resist putting a little scare in you, lass," he sobered. "Besides, does this look like it is made out of the stuff?" gesturing with his hand showing off his gauntlet, "But my armor is made out of bone-dragon bone as well as scales. The strongest material there is."

Kydin had been so focused on Leliana's expression that he hadn't noticed how his little joke affected the rest of the party.

"Whew," Alistair breathed, relieved, "You said that with such a straight face that you really had me going there for a minute."

"Bah, human bone is too brittle anyway," Kydin joked.

The redhead didn't find much humor in his words, "I find that hardly amusing."

Wynne sighed shaking her head, "I believe that was his way of telling you to give him some room to breathe, dear."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear, lass," Kydin warned her. But serves her right for being so nosy.

"Your face was priceless, by the way," the witch smirked with glee evident in her eyes. At least one woman in this group had some sense of humor. As cruel as it may be.

"But dragon bone?" Alistair asked, "I thought that kind of thing was rare?"

"Perhaps in your land, but in mine there are more than enough of them."

"But dragons are thought to be extinct," he said with a touch of confusion. "No one has seen one in years."

_Funny how that works,_ Kydin thought. "They were only found in legends in our land too not long ago. But just because you haven't seen them with your own eyes doesn't mean that they don't exist."

* * *

><p>"Hmmmm, there are definitely traces of magic left behind. As for the source of it, that remains to be seen for the moment. Paarthurnax, would you please describe in more detail this light you saw?" Tolfdir asked.<p>

Every detail was essential if he and the handful of mages he brought from the College were able to fathom what had triggered the events here on the mountain. Yes, the senior mage, along with Brelyna and three other experienced enchanters had traveled from the College of Winterhold to stand upon the peak of the Throat of the a World to investigate the disappearance of their Archmage. And they were in great awe when they first saw the gates of High Hrothgar as very few outsiders ever set eyes on the structure and even fewer had been allowed inside its grand halls. You could imagine how even more amazed the mages were when they met the Greybeard's leader, Paarthurnax, an ancient white dragon who looked as aged and withered as time itself.

"At first it was white and it blinded me for but a moment," the dragon spoke in mortal tongue. "When it died down I thought it to take the color of a bright sea blue."

"I see," Tolfdir said his mind overflowing with possibilities. "Such bursts of magical energy are very rare, but are not unheard of."

"But Tolfdir," Brelyna said now able to find her voice in the dragon's presence, "since the incident with the Eye of Magnus there have been a string of supernatural occurrences all across Skyrim. Is it possible that the Eye could have played some part in this?"

"I was just thinking the same thing, Brelyna. It is quite possible that the Eye of Magnus is the sole cause of this incident."

Arngeir and the rest of the Greybeards that stood with them appeared intrigued. "What is this Eye you speak of, Tolfdir?" he asked.

After soon arriving at Hrothgar, Tolfdir and the other mages were curious as to why all the Greybeards, except for Arngeir, never spoke. After asking the Greybeard about it Arngeir explained how their voices were so strong that they could shake the whole of High Hrothgar. He even allowed a brief demonstration to prove just how true his words were. Now they all understood why Arngeir spoke on behalf of all the Greybeards.

Tolfdir began his explanation. "The Eye of Magnus is a large, ancient and magical artifact that Kydin found in Saarthal a number of months ago when he first joined the College. We brought it to the College believing it to be of Aedric origin for on its surface there were similar markings that one would find on an Elder Scroll. We meant to study the orb for it seemed to be made out of pure energy, but a mage, Ancano of the Thalmor, began to abuse its power. Needless to say Kydin and I were able to put an end to him before the Psijic Order intervened."

The order was known to be one of ancient and of great magic-wielding. They were the first to develop Mysticism, one of the Schools of Magic that had the power to unravel the mysteries of the universe if properly applied, before there even was a name for it. Their headquarters were known to be on the island Artaeum, the third largest of the three islands that made up the Summerset Isles and also the most mysterious. It has been written that Artaeum had a habit of disappearing over the course of history. In fact the island and the Psijic Order had vanished again nearly a hundred years ago so when Kydin had told Tolfdir of his encounter with one of their members, Nerien, in Saarthal he was beyond words. It was a great compliment to be contacted by the order for they have only ever dealt with those they felt were worthy.

"Power is an awful temptation to all mortals," Paarthurnax rumbled.

Arngeir looked up at the dragon. "Have you heard of this Eye of Magnus before, Master?"

"I'm afraid not," the great beast sighed. "But if the mage says it is of Aedric origin then it is possible that their relic is far older than I."

"What became of the Eye?" the Greybeard asked the mage.

"I am none too sure myself," Tolfdir admitted. For the last thing he remembered of it the Eye had been in the Hall of Elements at the College one moment and the next it was gone. "After all, it was Kydin that had explained to me of what had become of it. All I know is that it is now under the watch and protection of the Order. After the incident I saw it was beyond clear that this world was not ready for such a power."

"I am sure it was for the best," Arngeir nodded. He appeared very pleased to hear of the actions that his student, Kydin, had performed at the College. "But, Brelyna," he addressed the mage with a concerning tone, "you mentioned something about strange incidents happening across the land. What part does the Eye play in that?"

Tolfdir answered for her since he had a little bit of a better understand as to how the Eye worked. "With Ancano toying with the Eye he had caused its condition to become unstable, therefore, causing it to release great bursts of power. The power of the Eye has caused rifts in space across all of Skyrim to open and allow strange spirit energies to enter our world."

"But if a rift had opened, why isn't it visible to us?" the dark elf asked.

Brelyna made an excellent point. Though Tolfdir knew that the elf had helped closed more portals than he himself had, he knew well enough to know a portal when he saw one. "Perhaps it has closed," he mused. It seemed unlikely, but where magic was concerned there was always numerous probabilities to take into account.

"But Kydin and I have closed many rifts all over Skyrim. What could be so special about this one?" It was true that besides Kydin himself Brelyna was the next best person who had the most experience when dealing with the rifts.

Tolfdir considered her words. "That is an excellent question, my dear, and one that I hope to answer," he said walking a short distance from the others just out of reach from the dragon's wall to survey the area around them. "But maybe the rift is just not visible to us at this moment. See just over there in that space how the land there seems to move in a strange way?" he pointed with his finger just next to the Word Wall. "See the way the snow falls in the air there? Now just why is that? Do you see it or are my eyes just not what they use to be?"

Brelyna and the other Greybeards joined him. "No, I see it too. It almost looks to be like an illusion."

"That is the Time Wound where the three heroes of Skyrim had banished Alduin many centuries ago," Paarthurnax explained perched on his wall. "In order to prevent Alduin from winning the Dragon War they used an Elder Scroll to cast him out of their time and into the future to our time."

"An Elder Scroll?" Tolfdir gaped upon hearing this new information.

Arngeir and the rest of the Greybeards knew very well about the details concerning that war. "Could it be possible that even after so many years that some of the Scroll's magic still lingers?"

"No, not lingers," Paarthurnax corrected the Greybeard, "but awakened."

"Master?"

"Not days ago did Dovahkiin bring an Elder Scroll to this very mountaintop and in that very same space did he summon the power of the Scroll to go back in time to learn the ancient Shout that had been the downfall of Alduin."

Arngeir sighed with just a touch of frustration. "That boy never tells me anything."

"So, let us go over the events," Tolfidr suggested. "Kydin and Alduin were engaged in battle, but disappeared without a trace. What if a rift caused by the Eye had opened up by one in a million chance in the Time Wound? Just think with the combined power of the Eye and the Scroll, even with a fraction of its power, an unimaginable and infinite number of results could be created."

The silence that followed was proof enough that the thought didn't sit well with any of them, especially Brelyna whose concern for Kydin had instantly increased ten fold. "I shutter to even think of it."

"Aye," Tolfdir agreed. "So, if we were to somehow reopen the portal, who of us could say what exactly occupies the space beyond it?"


	5. Tales of the Night

Night had fallen upon the land of Ferelden as Kydin was getting use to calling it. Throughout their days journey he had mostly kept to himself and even more so once his "cruel" little joke had silenced the redhead, Leliana, for the rest of the day. She was too nosy, asked too many questions in his opinion and he couldn't resist answering her question the way he had. She had left him too much of an opening that he couldn't resist messing with her. Others of the party showed more relief than humor once they saw that he was kidding; of course, except for the witch Morrigan. She seemed to have found his kind of humor rather amusing. So when the redhead suddenly lost the will to speak to him any further she went ahead to join the warrior and the elder mage. With them at the head of the pack he had stayed behind with no doubt that red was now rethinking her sudden eagerness on having him accompany them. But staying behind left him with the man they called Sten, who said he was a qunari-whatever that meant. Morrigan hung at the back of the group with them keeping a stoic face of composure the entire time. The fact was not wasted on Kydin to know that these two particular individuals were the more distinct misfits of the group who preferred to keep to themselves and that was just the way they liked it. They were the silencers and the others were the more friendly sociable kind of folk.

Looking around the camp that had been set up for the night Kydin was studying the group just like he had been all day. Just because they had possibly saved his life didn't mean that they didn't have other intentions hidden behind their backs like daggers ready to stab him dead for their agenda-just like that bastard Mercer, may he burn for eternity in the hell fires of Oblivion. Kydin had been less than eager to freely trust after that little incident with the previous head of the Thieves Guild.

As Kydin watched them the entire day he made the observation of just how different these people were to each other. There was the mage Wynne who was old in her age as she was Kydin knew better than to judge a book by its cover. Morrigan, who had made up her tent separately from the others, had no problem showing that she was the lone wolf of the group; someone who preferred her own space and privacy. Kydin always felt to have his magic on edge whenever she was near. As the old saying goes 'the eyes are the window to the soul' and looking at Morrigan's golden yellow eyes Kydin couldn't help but be reminded of a crow and crows were very mischievous and cunning. He would have to keep an eye on her about as closely has Sten was watching him.

Speaking of Sten, Kydin looked to the opposite side of the camp to see the man staring at him unnervingly just out of the fire's reach. If looks could kill then for sure Sten's would have pierced his heart a hundred times over by now. But Sten he found to be an interesting man for he was infinitely taller than the average human, perhaps about the height of a minitor that were known to roam the forests in the southern lands of Cyrodiil. Though if Kydin had to compare this man to something native in Skyrim he would say that this qunari would be just less than half the size of a giant. He could tell that Sten had a habit of looking down on others no doubt because of his size and he didn't speak much, which he himself didn't have a problem with. Kydin held Sten's gaze until Leliana went over to speak to the qunari and only then did they break eye contact. The redhead was petite, sweet and charming to the untrained eye. No one would suspect, but Kydin was trained to spot it, that all these little traits that she flaunted so freely led to the conclusion in his mind that Leliana was a skilled rouge. There was no doubt about it by the way she tried to sweet talk him today, trying to pry information out of him about himself including where he had come from. Any normal senseless man would probably have been singing like a canary in a matter of minutes. Kydin wondered if Brynjolf would be able to resist the little temptress, see if he could see through her fascade. After all, the thief had a reputation for talking up the pretty lasses around Riften. And then there was Alistair. Kydin sighed tiredly as he observed the young man chatting away animatedly with Wynne while she stirred the pot over the fire that contained the stew she was preparing for tonight's dinner. Alistair, he would say, was somehow the most difficult to decipher out of all five companions. He wasn't a harden warrior like Sten; not even close as parts of his personality were similar to one of a child's. With Leliana and Wynne he joked often and sarcasm was no stranger to him. He probably wielded it better than the sword he had strapped to his belt. One thing was for sure, Alistair wasn't like a lot of the warriors he had met in the Imperial Legion. They were all a pretty stiff lot- even the new recruits, surprisingly. And if Kydin had to guess he would say that he himself was senior by a few years over Alistair who looked to be in his early twenties. With that playful spark he saw in the man's eyes Kydin could only guess that Alistair had yet to see enough battle and death to extinguish that light. Kydin had seen enough death to sober his look on life and he tried to stay true to his true self especially after Helgan and that… he didn't want to dwell on that at the moment.

Deep in his world of thoughts he never noticed Wynne standing before him until she spoke up, "Kydin," she began trying to gain his attention as he snapped to.

"Aye."

"Supper is ready if you would like to come and join us around the fire," she offered with the kind voice and smile that a grandmother used when she spoke to her grandchildren.

Kydin thought briefly on her offer before declining, "Perhaps later," he tried to say with enough finality to end the conversation. Kydin appreciated what Wynne was trying to do to include him among the group but right now he wasn't exactly feeling all that chatty. He had too much on his mind as to how he ended up here, where Alduin might be lurking plotting his next move, of how he was even going to find the damned beast in this new and vast land. Besides he was the outsider here and he would be leaving the company of these people after tomorrow so there was no need to sit around the fire getting to know one another. But, unfortunately, he didn't expect the mage to take his response the way the way she did.

"Nonsense," she said in a stern tone, "You will come and join us and eat a hearty meal. I don't care if you managed to heal yourself, you are still recuperating from your injuries and I will not be having you collapse on my watch on tomorrow's march." Wynne stared him down with such a look that Kydin could find no words to retaliate with. As of now her word was law as far as she was concerned and right now she was demanding him to follow her quietly and join the rest of the party around the fire.

Kydin actually found amusement in the way she talked down to him like she was scolding him and telling him what was best for him. "Aye, very well then," he said letting such a smile break out on his face that it softened Wynne's stern blue eyes on him.

"Good," she said before spinning on her heel and returning to her place by the cooking pot where she proceeded to scoop him up a bowl of the broth.

Kydin shook his head at his predicament before following-really what harm could there be in sharing a meal?

"Uh oh, did somebody get bullied into joining us for dinner?" Alistair asked in a teasing tone as Kydin accepted the bowl and hunk of bread from Wynne.

"I have faced down everything from your average highway bandits to fearsome dragons in my travels yet one look from this woman here brings me at a loss for words."

"Oh, please, dear lad, there is no need compliment me," Wynne chuckled stirring the pot again.

Alistair laughed too, "Yes, well, it's just a natural talent of her's. Makes you feel like a little kid again being scolded by your mother."

"Oh, hush Alistair," Wynne swatted him playfully as she settled herself down again amongst the circle the party made around the fire.

"Honestly, could we just once have a simple quiet dinner," complained Morrigan as she pronged the chunks of vegetables in her stew.

"Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud, Morrigan," Alistair quipped as the witch glared silent daggers at him. To the bystander, Kydin, he took the relationship that he saw between the two kind of like a brother-sister-hate kind of thing. Thinking about it caused the question to pop up that he had been contemplating all day.

"So, just who are all you folks really?" he asked looking around the group to see whom it was that would answer.

"What do you mean?" Alistair asked with a mouth full of stew.

"What I mean is that you lot are no ordinary group of travelers and you're no group of bandits either," he explained.

"Well, how do you know we're not?" Leliana spoke up challenging him on his accusations. This was the first time she had spoken directly to him since their incident this morning.

"Your relationships within the group are self-explanatory enough," he stated. "Your weaponry separates you from that of normal travelers and as for bandits, well, bandits don't dress the way you lot do."

"So what, pray tell, are you really asking, Kydin?" inquired Wynne.

"You make an odd group, no offense. So, what is the sole reason that has brought you all to travel together?" The question had been plaguing him all day long. What reason would have brought this mishmash group of characters together? Knowing that Morrigan and Wynne were mages was enough to pique his interest on the matter. Even in Skyrim having mages travel in anyone's company was odd enough.

"You are very observant, Kydin," Wynne commented as she continued to eat her supper.

Kydin chuckled lightly, "I have to be with the life I lead."

"And just what kind of life would that be?" to everyone's surprise it was Sten that spoke. It was the first time Kydin had heard the man speak. It was a deep and rumbling voice that spoke with authority.

Kydin couldn't help but smirk thinking about all the ways he could answer his question. "I don't think you would believe me even if I told you."

"Then what are we suppose to believe?" Sten continued, "When you yourself are a character of great suspicion. We don't know where you're from nor why you are here. For all we know you could be trying to compromise our mission." This man was more insightful than Kydin had given him credit for.

"If I were to give you an explanation as to how or why I'm here I would say that you would think of me as a man on the edge of insanity," he smirked.

Alistair smiled, "Oh, the stories we could tell you," he mused.

"You know we have been on a few adventures of our own," Wynne stated. "If you doubt so much of us not believing your tales and reasons then how can we expect you to believe our own?"

"Try me," Kydin dared.

"Alright, then," began Alistair, "we are on a quest to find an artifact known as the Urn of Sacred Ashes that is rumored to have healing properties which we need to cure a dying man who is practically an inch from death for all we know. They say that the Urn is just a legend and doesn't exist, but we really have no other option so we are going after it anyway."

Kydin stared at him for a moment before replying, "And just what is so unbelievable about that?" he smirked thinking about how many a time he had gone after some ancient Nordic relic that was said to be lost forever and in the end he always found it one way or another. But Alistair wasn't telling him everything. There was something more to this story than he was letting on but for now he would let it go.

"That we are going on a wild goose chase," Morrigan supplied helpfully.

"Just because no one has seen it doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"I beg to differ," Morrigan said.

"Well, that just means that it is hidden very well and that means you have to look a bit harder to find it," Kydin irked her as she grumbled at his response.

"I'm sorry," she said rudely, "are you an expert in locating non existent relics? Or following dead end leads that are a complete waste of time? Please, do tell."

"Maker, she just used the p word," Alistair whispered to Leliana causing her to try and stifle a fit of giggles.

"As a matter of fact I have a reputation of doing just that."

"Then do share a tale or two," Morrigan practically growled as she spotted Alistair snickering on the sidelines of the conversation.

"Perhaps another time."

"Then why don't you give us your explanation as to why you are here? That is, if it is not too unbelievable, of course," Morrigan stated dramatically as if taunting him.

"Of course," Kydin paused finishing his stew adding a bit more of a dramatic effect before saying, "As you already know I am not from this land. In fact I have never even heard of it and I doubt that you have heard of mine either. Which has so far lead me to believe that I came here from my world to your world through a portal. As to how that happened precisely well that I do not know, though I have a great suspicion that magic was involved."

"Oh, that's rich," mocked Morrigan.

"What led you to this conclusion, Kydin?" asked Wynne ignoring Morrigan.

"It is the only logical explanation that I have been able to see. Before you found me I was on a mountaintop battling against Alduin, but a flash of light interrupted us blinding me and before I knew it I felt as though I were falling into an endless pit of darkness." Kydin remembered his last moments in Skyrim very clearly before he fell into unconsciousness and as a mage he had to open his mind to numerous theories as to how he ended up in this land. This particular one that he was explaining seemed the most reasonable out of the lot.

"That is an awfully big assumption," Wynne studied him.

"When magic is involved there is an endless list of possibilities. We have to assume that anything and everything is possible. The thing is that there is no land by the name of Ferelden where I come-not in all of the land or even across the seas." It wasn't impossible as after all Kydin himself had overstepped the boundaries of the physical and the spiritual by entering Sovngarde the land of the after life of the sons and daughters of Skyrim. When you took that into account his idea wasn't as crazy as it might seem. Though that would prove to be more than difficult to explain to these folk. He could see the looks of deep contemplation on everyone's faces most likely trying to determine just how mentally insane he was. Well, he couldn't blame them. After all Brelyna and Brynjolf, to name a few friends of his, had some doubts about the stories he told them; that was until he dragged them along on an adventure or two and they haven't second guessed his tales since.

Once again the elder mage surprised him, "There is truth in your words. Magic is a very unpredictable element with some outcomes even unthinkable to the human mind." Hearing her words Kydin knew that this woman had much experience in the area of the arcane arts. It wasn't just experience he heard in her voice but wisdom as well.

"I'm trying to decide that you are either really open minded or just as sane as I am," Kydin lightly joked.

Alistair smirked, "Just hang around with our group a little longer and see just how sane we really all are."

"Tempting," Kydin returned with good humor. "But the call of the hunt demands my attention. Once we reach the village I will seek out Alduin." He had no proof of any physical evidence, of course, but Kydin felt it in the wind. The dragon blood that ran through his veins was telling him that Alduin was here, somewhere biding his time getting ready for the next opportunity to strike him when he least expected it.

"Alduin? Is this your pet name for the beast that you wish to hunt down so badly?" Morrigan asked while trying to appear bored.

"It's a long story."

"Come on tell us," Alistair insisted, "We rarely get to hear any good campfire stories. Besides you do owe us for saving your life and all. No pressure, of course."

_What could be the harm in telling them?_ Kydin contemplated before giving in. "Very well, I will tell you the endless tale known to all of Skyrim. The story of the great and feared dragon Alduin the World Eater, the Nordic God of Destruction, the devourer of the living and the souls of the dead."


	6. The Road Begins

A/N: Hi everyone! Yes, yes, I know this chapter update is long over due but life just gets in the way sometimes you know? Also as you may or may not know there have been quite a few requests for longer chapters and your voices have been heard! I will be doing my best with future chapters to fulfill your wishes and to hopefully leave you a little more satisfying with reading them. So thank you faithful readers and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Where is it?!" Brelyna exclaimed in frustration as she went through yet another chest in Kydin's Arch-Mage quarters and coming up empty handed. The mage had practically flipped his room upside down in her search for the Staff of Magnmus that Kydin had in his possession. All she had been able to find in her search were musty old tomes, clothes and the odd battle-ax or long sword he had stashed in his cupboards in the grand room. She even found the "A Guide to Skyrim" book that she had gotten him when he first arrived at the College all those months ago and he had first told her about the traveling he would be doing after he improved on his skills of the arcane arts. Brelyna smiled at the memory from when Kydin had been just a new apprentice at the College with her, Jazargo, and Onmund. She was such a klutz with her spells back then but Kydin had always been willing to help her perfect them allowing himself to be her test subject no matter how awry her spells went. Before losing herself in old memories Brelyna snapped herself back to her task at hand. She had searched the College high and low looking for the staff and she hadn't been able to find even a hint of it anywhere.<p>

"It's not in the apprentice quarters, it's not in his Arch-mage quarters—Where could have that stupid Kydin have hid it?!" she growled under her breath thinking on how important her task was and of the conversation that she had just the other night with Tolfdir…

_"Is there a way that we could somehow reopen the rift?" she asked Tolfdir. If the rift had somehow closed surely there must be a way to open it again. This theory that Tolfdir had was the only lead they had to go on based on the facts they pieced together. It was the only way to find out what happened to Kydin and where he had gotten to._

_The senior mage pondered in thought. "We could locate another Elder Scroll—"_

_"No!" the red dragon, Odahviing, bellowed cutting him off strongly. "That would take far too long. We don't have the time to waste scouring the land for such a thing."_

_Paarthurnax sighed tiredly at the younger dragon's behavior. "I believe the mage had more to say on the matter, Odahviing, but I agree. Dovahkiin went to great lengths to get his hands on the one that he had recovered. No doubt that we would have to do the same. Plus an Elder Scroll has far too much power for anyone to handle. Not to mention being unpredictable."_

_Tolfdir agreed. "I too feel that way which was why I was about to say, before I was interrupted, that there perhaps is another way."_

_"What do you suggest, Tolfdir?" Arngeir asked._

_"Though nothing is certain at the moment there is a high possibility that the rift was originally caused by the Eye itself. I'm thinking that if we were able to get our hands on the staff that Kydin has in his possession then we might be able to figure out how to reopen the portal." Brelyna nodded in agreement to his logic. She had helped Kydin many times in closing the rifts that they had found together scattered across Skyrim. If the staff had the power to close them surely it had the ability to create them if one knew how._

_The Greybeards perked up at this news. "What is so special about this particular staff?" Arngeir voiced._

_"It is not just any staff, Arngeir. It is the Staff of Magnus. It is the only known relic to have similar origins and properties as the Eye. If we brought it here it might be able to trigger some reaction with some of the magic that still lingers."_

_"And if your theory doesn't work?"_

_"Then we will have to look for another alternative, but for now this is all we have to go on. Brelyna," Tolfdir looked to her, "go back to the College and see if you can find where Kydin has secured the staff. Here," he said handing her a single iron key, "take my spare key to the Archmage's quarters. Hopefully it will be there. If not, then search the College from top to bottom if you have to. If you have no such luck then return here and we'll think of something else. Till your return we will do what we can here to try and reopen the rift ourselves."_

Though as optimistic as Tolfdir tried to sound Brelyna knew that they would have very little success with that idea. And she had a feeling that Tolfdir knew better as well but they had to try all that they could no matter how small their chances of success might be. The College had already lost one Arch-Mage this year. They couldn't lose another especially when it was Kydin of all people. After all, he had come a long way since first joining the mages in Winterhold. He had grown immensely as a wielder of the arcane arts and had an affect on many of the members here-herself included. So, with her task given, she traveled swiftly back to the College riding back on Odahviing; which she needed quite a lot of encouragement from Tolfdir and Arngeir before sitting herself on the giant beast. Though as much as the thought of flying on dragonback terrified her, Brelyna knew that returning on horseback, as she had originally arrived here by with the others, would have taken her far too long as time was a pressing matter in this situation. So, she gathered her courage as best she could and clung onto the dragon for dear life.

And now here she stood in the Arch-Mage quarters without so much as a hint of an idea of where that blasted Imperial could have kept such an important artifact that could be the sole thing his life depended on right now.

"Ugh, this is so frustrating!" Brelyna yelled throwing a book she had been holding in her hand at the wall which to her cursed luck had instead smashed into a vase on a nearby table shattering it to pieces. With her luck it was probably some old, ancient, priceless vase that Kydin had found on his travels. Brelyna cursed herself as she felt tears start to prick at her eyes. Why was this simple task so hard? Why couldn't Kydin have hidden the staff in a logical place like any normal man would have done? But Brelyna knew that Kydin was anything but normal. He was a strong, smart, sweet, yet stupid, stubborn man that she missed all too damn much. She wanted to know what happened to him; she wanted to help him; she wanted him to come back home.

"You stressed out about something, Brelyna?"

Brelyna quickly wiped a hand to her eyes before turning to see who it was that had entered the chamber.

"Enthir," she said surprised to see the Wood Elf.

Enthir was a fellow mage at the College and one that came with a reputation of sorts known as the "guy that can do things." As to what those things were exactly Brelyna didn't have the slightest idea except for the fact that Enthir acted as a merchant to the members of the College. With the poor state that the village of Winterhold was in the merchants in town didn't keep the stock they once used to. Not since the terrible event that caused half of the cliff that the village perched on to collapse into the frozen waters of the Sea of Ghosts below. Naturally, the College had been blamed for the catastrophe since there had never been a clear explanation as to how the phenomena occurred, which also made the merchants reluctant to sell any kinds of goods to any members of the College. Having Enthir around made their lives somewhat easier than having to make the walk down to the village to only receive unfriendly look and sneers from the handful of villagers that remained in Winterhold.

"So, what's going on with you?" Enthir asked looking around at the state of the Arch-Mage's quarters. Scrolls and books were scattered around Brelyna on the floor and not to mention the vase she had broken just seconds ago was shattered in a poor state on the floor by the bed. "You pissed at Kydin or something? Just what did the guy do to make you ransack his chambers?"

Brelyna wasn't exactly sure how she was going to explain this. Tolfdir had asked her to keep Kydin's disappearance to herself rather than risk having the entire College falling into a state of panic. They had already lost one Arch-Mage this year and they didn't need to hear about the possibility that they might have lost another. Though she was sure that Nirya, who was only a student of the arcane arts compared to the other masters at the College and who always held herself and her skills far above everyone else, would have no issue volunteering for the position. Kydin himself had only been a student just months ago when their previous Arch-Mage, Savos Aren, had been killed by Ancano, a Thalmor spy who had been posing as an advisor to Savos at the College. Ancano had killed Savos in his plot to harness the supreme power of the Eye of Magnus. In the end Kydin had helped put an end to Ancano and saved the College from certain destruction as well prove himself more than capable for the role of Savos' replacement during the event.

"Ahhh," Brelyna dragged out as she tried to think of a logical reason for her to be in Kydin's quarters. "Tolfdir just asked me to find an item of his that he thought he left here in Kydin's room." Yes, she wasn't exactly the best liar in the land. In fact she was a down right poor one as Kydin had been so kind to bring to her attention time and time again.

"Oh, so he lost something. That's not very surprising as the old man is always misplacing things." Anyone that knew Tolfdir knew that the man had a bad habit of leaving his things in the strangest of places. As skilled as a mage that the elder was he didn't exactly have the best memory when it came to his belongings. "Need any help?" Enthir offered.

"No, it's okay, but thank you for offering," Brelyna tried to wave him off hoping he would just leave so that she could continue her search.

"Are you sure? I'm very good at finding things."

Brelyna debated with herself. On one hand she promised Tolfdir that she wouldn't tell anyone, but on the other hand… well, she could use all the help she could get if she was going to help Kydin.

"Alright," she accepted. "But, Enthir, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

The elf shrugged. "Sure, what's the problem?"

Brelyna hesitated before telling him, "Kydin is missing."

"Oh Honey," Enthir sighed, "there already is word buzzing around about that. Practically the whole College is talking about it."

"Well, so much for keeping everything hush hush," she mumbled.

Enthir laughed. "Well, what did Tolfdir think the rest of us would think after we saw a dragon that didn't terrorize the College for once but also saw a Greybeard riding it? Everybody knew something was up when we finally took our eyes off of the giant lizard and noticed the old man getting off it. Well, except the apprentices as those guys never seem to have a clue of what's going on." He rambled. "So, what's this thing you need to find for Tolfdir? Like I said I have a knack for finding things."

"I'm looking for the Staff of Magnus," Brelyna told him. "Tolfdir thinks that it will help us locate Kydin."

"Hmmm, the Staff of Magnus," Enthir scratched his head in thought. "Yes, I remember that item, but our fearless leader doesn't keep it here at the College."

"What?!" Brelyna exclaimed. "You mean I turned this College upside-down for nothing?!"

"Come on, Brelyna," the Wood Elf chuckled at her reaction. "You should know better than anyone that it's not Kydin's style. Keeping it here at the College would be such an obvious place. He didn't keep it here in case the Thalmor ever tried to come back for it. You don't know where they hide their agents these days. If his enemies want something from him he makes sure that they work for it."

"So," Brelyna started off as her mind began racing thinking of alternative places where a man like Kydin would hide a precious relic. "If the staff is not here then where in Skyrim could he have it?"

Enthir smiled knowingly. "Lucky for us I just happen to know where he has hidden it."

"You do?" Brelyna asked clearly surprised that Enthir of all people would know such a thing. "But, wait, how would you know where he is keeping it?"

"Because I'm the one that suggested the hiding place."

* * *

><p>Alistair woke early the next morning having been in a restless state all night after hearing the story that the stranger, Kydin, had to share. He supposed it was his own fault as, after all, he was the one who insisted that the man tell the story. It had left him thinking on what Kydin had said about his land and the conflict between humans and the dragons that had again risen from the depths of their earthy graves all because of this Alduin. He was no ordinary dragon from what Kydin had described as "a black cloud of terror covering the land from all across the horizon spelling doom for all mortals." That alone was enough to give Alistair goosebumps causing him to wonder what this Alduin would be like compared to the Archdemon that led the darkspawn horde. If Alduin was as bad news as Kydin had made him out to be then he also questioned whether or not this would be a threat they would have to face once they united the land and battled against the Blight should they be the victors. He thought back on Kydin's response when he voiced his concerns on the possibility of it.<p>

_"Alduin would be much less of a threat here than he was in Skyrim." Kydin explained to him. "There he had a gateway to Sovngarde, the land of the dead, where he feasted on the souls of the departed to regain his strength. He won't have that here."_

_"How do you know that he can't gain access from our world?" Alistair asked._

_"I've been to Sovngarde. The gateway is a physical portal in Skyrim located in the most highest and treacherous of peaks. Unreachable to anyone except for dragons. And it is the only way for one to gain access to the land of the dead where the souls of fallen heroes live out the rest of their eternal lives. Even if he were at full strength Alduin is not capable of creating such a portal."_

_With that explanation and Kydin's confidence Alistair's anxiety calmed down somewhat._

_"But what about now?" Alistair continued to press. Though Alduin might not be able to replenish his true strength here it didn't mean that he wasn't capable of other means of destruction on his own. Alduin was a dragon after all and the last time he'd checked dragon's had the nasty ability to breath fire. "What damage can he do in the state he is in now?"_

_Kydin didn't hesitate in his reply, which to Alistair meant that the man had already pondered this question before in his own mind. "He is greatly weakened that I am certain of and seeing how he hasn't swooped down on me from the sky yet shows just how weak he really is." He looked up at the night sky, his keen eyes searching as if expecting his words to summon the beast. "If he truly wanted to he could find me."_

_"Swooping is bad," Alistair couldn't help but comment._

_Kydin continued, "Alduin is a cunning devious beast and he will bide his time. There is no doubt in my mind that , even as we speak, he is trying to regain the strength he has lost. That is why I will find him as fast as possible and kill him, hopefully, before he does any serious damage here in your land as he has in mine."_

_A chilling thought came to Alistair. "Could he raise past dragons here as he has done in Skyrim?" If this Alduin could somehow locate the Old Gods that lay dormant deep within the earth and bring them all to life that would not only mean the end of Ferelden, but for the destruction of all of Thedas._

_It was said that the Magisters of the Tevinter Imperium had worshipped the Old Gods thousand of years ago; seven to be exact. To this day four of the seven dragons that had been turned into Archdemons by the darkspawn had been slain since the first Blight hundreds of years ago. One Archdemon was bad enough, but if Alduin was able to summon the final two then that would no doubt spell doom for them all._

_"You need not worry about that," Kydin assured him. "Alduin knew the locations of the burial grounds of his fallen brethren. If dragons are extinct here as you say they are, then sooner or later he will know that he is the only one of his kind here and that there will be no one to follow his self proclaimed leadership."_

With his concerns answered Alistair continued to listen to Kydin's tales of slaying dragons on top of trying to straighten out a civil war to gain the sources he needed to face Alduin and he couldn't help but compare his crisis with Ferelden's own. With him being the last of the Grey Warden order in the land it was up to him and the rest of the party that had gathered together to unite the land, create an army, and face the Archdemon before the Blight had really begun. Ostagar was just the beginning of it. Also hearing whispers in local taverns about the possibility of a civil war of their very own was anything but good news. This whole situation was a mess. If only Duncan were here he would know what to do.

"Morning," Alistair heard Kydin greet him snapping him out of his depressing thoughts. Looking to his left from his seat around the campfire he saw the man yawning awake where he had slept against a tree the whole night. That couldn't have been very comfortable. "Sleep well?"

"Not really," Alistair replied.

Kydin chuckled weakly, "Did my little camp fire story keep you up all night?"

"What can I say," Alistair smirked, "you are a very good story teller."

Kydin shrugged before getting to his feet. "I get good practice from telling my friends back home tales of my adventures. Though, some of them are a little skeptical if half the stuff I say is actually true," he ended with a small chuckle as he took a seat next to him by the fire.

Even though Alistair had only known Kydin for only just over a day he could honestly say that the man beside him was one of the most interesting people that he had ever met. Just by looking at his gear Alistair could see that he traveled around a lot and had vast experience if the sword that he kept by his side said anything about it. He, for one, sure didn't want to go picking a fight with him. Sure the man seemed pretty rough around the edges, but he could see that Kydin was starting to lower his guard around them just a little. He wasn't such a bad a man as Leliana had complained about him the other day. But soon they would be parting ways when they arrive at Haven later today after all they both had their own duty at hand to see to. Still it would almost be sad to see him off when they were just starting to get to know the man.

* * *

><p>Kydin looked around at the bodies that lay dead all around him. The townsfolk of Haven were not the friendliest of folk, to put it lightly. Since he and his acquaintances first stepped foot into the village he immediately knew that something wasn't right. The atmosphere, the people, everything gave off an odd feeling that had his skin crawling. He just got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and in the past his gut had not once steered him wrong.<p>

"Well," he heard Alistair sigh as he approached him, "that wasn't entirely unexpected." Kydin couldn't disagree with him, especially, once they had found that corpse at the back of that little thrifty shop that they had first visited upon entering the village.

"What-to find a cult up in the mountains? This won't be my first time finding one," he said thinking on the number of shrines to various Deadra princes he had just happen upon while scouring Skyrim's many treacherous mountains. "You sure that this is the right place?" Looking around he could see that Haven wasn't a particularly large village that was nestled just short of the base of a few mountain peaks which was part of a range that Alistair had told him were called the Frostback Mountains. There were a few huts in the tree-lined clearing that they stood in but, looking farther up the path before them, Kydin could just make out the rooftops of more buildings. Chances were there would be more resistance up there as well for in a place as quiet and still as Haven the sounds of steel clashing and war cries had a way of echoing.

"Positive," Alistair responded confidently. "The man we came here looking for, Brother Genitivi, we found his assistant dead in his house with a fraud posing as him. His notes led us here." So, this was a save and rescue mission mixed in with a treasure hunt. Interesting. Well, since he was already somewhat involved in this he might as well help them out and see this through. Once again he found himself in a situation where his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Well, then let us go and find the good Brother," Kydin said as he made his way toward the bottom of the next hill that would lead them up further into the village where no doubt others would be lying in wait for them.

Alistair studied him with a surprised expression for a minute. "You don't have to do that, you know. It's not like we expect you to. You're not involved in this; you can walk away."

"I know," Kydin replied slinging his sword casually over his shoulder to look back at him. "But I was never one to turn away from a fight. Nor do I take it too kindly when someone tries to make an attempt on my life."

But his words only seemed to leave the man at a loss, "But why?"

"Look, I don't make it a habit on turning my back on someone in need, alright. So if you want to save this Genitivi then I suggest we get going. We're wasting daylight here."

Alistair shook his head in wonder before jogging up to him as the others of the group began to follow them. "You know death could be waiting right around the corner," he smirked.

Kydin returned it, "Then I'm just going to have introduce him to my blade then, won't I?"


End file.
